


Il peso delle tue ali

by rya_204



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: Per Steve volare è come cadere senza mai temere l’impatto, per Bucky è come una cerniera che gli strappa la schiena e i denti bruciano quanto le fiamme dell’inferno.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Il peso delle tue ali

**Author's Note:**

> Iniziativa: 4 Days – What If? & AU – Torre di Carta. https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/  
> Prompt: Taylor Swift – Cardigan.  
> When you are young, they assume you know nothing / But I knew you / Dancing in your Levi's / Drunk under a streetlight, I / I knew you / Hand under my sweatshirt / Baby kiss it better, right / And when I felt like I was an old cardigan under someone's bed / You put me on and said I was your favorite.  
> Ispirazione: https://www.yuumeiart.com/what-it-takes-to-fly/

Quando Steve si cala nel pozzo, il suo stomaco viene fagocitato dall’ansia.  
Il tunnel che gli si apre davanti è una gola viva e pulsante scavata nel terriccio, Steve quasi la sente restringerglisi attorno e dilatarsi a ritmo costante, le sue piume che fremono ogni qual volta le pareti gli si avvicinano troppo. E una brezza gelida, fetente che spira dalle profondità della terra e gli alita in faccia. Steve percepisce il tanfo quasi visivamente, quasi fossero placche verdognole che vanno a ricoprirgli le braccia e le ali, bolle di pus che lo infetteranno.  
Avanza, ad accompagnarlo il sottofondo di un fabbro che batte sul ferro. Steve non ha fretta, sa a cosa serve, sa che non potrà cambiare il corso degli eventi.

Alla fine il tunnel si restringe fino a una feritoia impiantata nel terriccio e lui ci si appiccica con la faccia. Dall’altra parte c’è un anfratto, a prima vista un caleidoscopio di scintille, sangue e ferro. E quando Steve lo mette a fuoco, è un incubo che gli aggancia la bocca dello stomaco e glielo tira fuori a forza fino a lasciarlo a boccheggiare carponi in quel tunnel, le mani che stringono le sbarre della feritoia e pezzi del suo cuore che vanno a mescolarsi nel terreno.  
Perché le scintille sono del metallo incandescente che viene forgiato e impiantato sulla schiena di Bucky e il suo sangue che cola e si rapprende fra i gancetti di ferro che gli hanno saldato sulle scapole, incolonnati uno sotto l’altro, tre per lato, accanto all’attaccatura delle ali. E catene, sottili e resistenti, che dai ganci percorrono e sostengono le ali di Bucky, la loro ossatura troppo fragile per resistere da sole.

L’Hydra non aveva il siero di Erskine. Non quello perfezionato. Sangue degli angeli lo chiamano, perché nessuno pensava Steve ne sarebbe uscito vivo, tanto meno con un paio d’ali.  
Giocare con il metallo sul corpo di James, sulle sue ali di cartapesta è solo l’ennesimo capriccio che gli scienziati al soldo di Schmidt si sono concessi.  
ꟷ Niente siero d’angeli per i nazisti, ꟷ aveva scherzato Bucky, ꟷ solo il sangue degli angeli caduti all’inferno.  
Glielo aveva detto come se Steve avesse potuto trovarlo divertente, come se avesse potuto ridere a vedere il ferro saldato sulle sue ossa, l’arco dei sei gancetti spuntare fra i lividi e le lacerazioni. Le catene, invece, a rimanere nascoste, invisibili sotto le piume scure, ma non per questo leggere da portare. Steve lo aveva scoperto quando aveva riportato Bucky alla base, era bastato sfiorarlo per sentirgli trattenere a stento i singhiozzi.  
ꟷ Solo tu puoi sostenere il peso di un paio d’ali, Steve, ꟷ Bucky glielo aveva detto denudandosi per la prima volta la schiena davanti a lui, ꟷ non è fatto per noi comuni mortali. Erskine ha fatto bene la sua scelta.

Angelo vendicatore, così lo aveva chiamato Bucky quando lo aveva visto apparire in quella fabbrica dove era tenuto prigioniero, lui e il centosettesimo.  
Ma non si sente angelico, Steve, e tanto meno vendicatore, intrappolato in un tunnel nelle profondità della terra, le pareti che lentamente si richiudono intorno a lui e le zolle che gli cementano le braccia e le gambe. Può solo guardare, qui, è questa la sua condanna.

E continua a guardare, mentre il fabbro si fa da parte e agenti dell’Hydra tirano Bucky per le catene, come se fossero dei guinzagli di ferro e James un giocattolo di cui disporre a loro piacimento. Come se fossero burattinai del suo destino, e ci si sentono, essendosi arrogati il diritto di tirare le fila del suo corpo.

Steve guarda, inutile e immobile, da una fessura in mezzo alle viscere della terra. E Bucky sanguina, lì dove lo tirano troppo forte e il metallo cede, squarciandogli la pelle in ampie fioriture cremisi. Il suo sangue è un tributo sull’altare dell’Hydra, dove l’unica grazia possibile è l’oblio.  
Gli hanno dato un paio d’ali per scaraventarlo a terra con più forza.

Infine Steve soffoca, il sapore acre e ferreo del terriccio umido che gli scivola lento giù nella gola. Il tunnel si comprime, fino a sparire.

* * * 

Quando si sveglia, è per ingoiare ossigeno, una mano a tastare finché non trova la spalla di Bucky che gli dorme a fianco.  
Sono a Brooklyn, è inverno e la guerra li ha congedati da pochi mesi, non che loro abbiano ancora avuto modo di congedarsi da lei, ma tirano avanti con i pezzi di vita che sono riusciti a rimettere su.

Steve rotola sul materasso, il naso a sfiorare la nuca del suo compagno e studiarne il respiro tranquillo: sta bene, stanno bene. Quattro pareti stantie, polverose, ma sicure. Gli posa leggero le labbra lì dove un anello di ferro gli esce dalla schiena, la pelle che continua a riaprirsi sui bordi e impedire una vera cicatrizzazione del tessuto.

Ripensa a quando erano giovani, e i grandi dicevano loro che non avevano visto ancora niente. Che non ne sapevano nulla della vita, dell’amore, dei sacrifici che quest’ultimo richiede. Che lui e Bucky parlavano a vanvera di sogni e ideali. Che come tutti i giovani lo avrebbero scoperto con il tempo che i sacrifici cambiano le persone e le allontanano e le portano in posti che mai avrebbero immaginato. E quei sogni, quegli amori sono solo l’ardore di un’innocenza che farà il suo corso.

Ma quando Steve guarda le sue ali o il suo corpo nuovo di zecca o tutte le ferite sulla schiena di Bucky, quelle dell’Hydra ma anche quelle nuove perché le ossa faticano ad adattarsi al peso delle ali. O ancora, quando pensa a tutti i posti che hanno visto durante la guerra, che più di una vittoria ha il sapore amaro della conta dei morti. O quando conta i chilometri che hanno fatto, quanto si sono allontanati da Brooklyn, da casa, solo per poi ritornarci e ringraziare Dio per essere riusciti a farlo. Steve pensa che erano gli altri a non sapere niente, a non averli capiti, lui e Bucky.

Lui l’ha sempre saputo. Lo ha capito a quindici anni, quando ha visto Bucky ballargli sotto la finestra di casa con la neve che gli scendeva sulle spalle, solo per farlo ridere. Lo ha sentito, la prima volta che Bucky gli ha infilato le mani sotto la canottiera e lo ha baciato lieve lungo la spina dorsale, dicendogli che era per farlo guarire. Lo ha imparato, ogni qual volta si è sentito come un vecchio maglione ripiegato in fondo ad un armadio a prendere muffa, e Bucky è venuto a cercarlo. A riabbottonare tutte le sue ferite e i suoi dubbi e a dirgli che era il suo preferito.

E ora Bucky si sente come uno straccetto buono solo a lucidare pavimenti. Come un cardigan bucherellato a cui hanno cucito sopra un’etichetta che recita: proprietà dell’Hydra. E Steve vorrebbe sbottonarsi il cuore e mostrargli tutti i punti di sutura che recitano che anche lui è il suo preferito, non conta il resto.  
Ma non riesce nemmeno a scalare le mura del suo corpo e farsi ricevere. Non è bravo quanto Bucky, non sa infiltrarsi nei suoi silenzi, nelle distanze in cui si barrica.  
Ma ha un corpo per proteggere e ali grandi abbastanza da offrire riparo. Se Bucky vuole farsi la guerra da solo, lui terrà la guardia.

Gli rimbocca le coperte, una mano sul fianco e chiude gli occhi.

* * * 

Non sa se sia un sogno, ma c’è Bucky, appollaiato alla finestra, filacci di bruma che entrano dallo spiraglio aperto e gli accarezzano le dita.  
ꟷ Volare è cadere senza mai temere l’impatto, ꟷ Bucky non si gira mentre lo dice e Steve si chiede perché ripeta una sua frase, perché il sogno gli stia richiamando alla memoria discorsi fatti lungo la marcia dall’Austria.  
ꟷ Non ti ho mai detto com’è per me.  
ꟷ Non devi, ꟷ e rispondendogli, Steve capisce di essere sveglio, che quella non è bruma, ma una sigaretta, un puntino rosso che brilla a tratti quando Bucky inspira.  
ꟷ È come una cerniera che mi strappa la schiena e i denti bruciano quanto le fiamme dell’inferno.  
La luce è tenue, un principio d’alba che illumina solo il volto di Bucky e il profilo delle sue spalle. Steve si tira su con un braccio e, quando la coperta gli scivola dalla spalla, sente la brezza gelida che arriva dalla finestra.  
ꟷ Prenderai freddo.  
Bucky indossa pantaloni pesanti e calzettoni di lana, nient’altro.  
ꟷ Non ti piace più quello che vedi?  
Aspira a lungo, immobile e quieto, e quando riapre la bocca, Steve sente lo schiocco.  
ꟷ Sai che non è vero, ꟷ un’ammonizione.  
ꟷ Un tempo ti piaceva di più però, ꟷ che Bucky non accoglie. Steve lo guarda piegare la bocca in un sorriso amaro, beffardo.  
A Steve sembra che ormai quando parlano fra loro si sovrapponga un muro d’acqua, le parole che arrivano distorte, l’affetto che naufraga prima ancora di raggiungere l’altra parte.  
ꟷ Bucky, non...  
ꟷ Cosa? Vuoi farmi credere che ti piaccio anche così? Che dovrei piacermi anche così? ꟷ un altro tiro, inalato con un’esigenza dettata più dalla rabbia che altro, ꟷ non sono come te, Steve, non mi accontento di buone intenzioni, sogni e speranze. Voglio essere bello, voglio guardarmi allo specchio e vedere qualcosa che farà invidia agli altri.  
ꟷ Rivuoi il tuo corpo, Bucky. Non c’è nulla di male...  
ꟷ Risparmiami le tue prediche.  
Steve in silenzio si riabbatte sul letto, lo sguardo al soffitto. Non sa cosa vuole Bucky, non sa cosa dargli per farlo sentire in pace con se stesso.  
ꟷ Anche io sono cambiato.  
Bucky fa un altro tiro, il puntino rosso che brucia le distanze e si avvicina alla sua bocca.  
ꟷ Puoi avere tutti, ora. Tutti.  
ꟷ Lo dicevi anche prima.  
Uno sbuffo di fumo e un mezzo sorriso, è molto più di quanto Steve si aspettasse.  
ꟷ Forse la mia è solo invidia. Mi piaceva essere al centro dell’attenzione. Quando tutti ti apprezzano, non devi sforzarti di farlo da solo.  
La confessione prosciuga la rabbia e quando Bucky si gira verso di lui, in quello sguardo Steve ci vede un ponte che colma i pochi metri fra loro.  
Bucky butta il mozzicone fuori dalla finestra e la richiude, poi continua: ꟷ Per te l’apprezzamento degli altri non è mai contato, ti è sempre bastato il tuo. È una delle cose che più amo di te, quanto ti impegni per essere fiero di te stesso. Gli altri sono sempre stati troppo ciechi per capirlo, ꟷ scuote appena la testa, ꟷ anche ora che potresti adagiarti sugli allori, non lo fai, ma di nuovo gli altri notano solo gli abiti di scena.  
Le parole sono amare, ma il tono è tenero, pieno d’affetto e Steve allunga una mano verso di lui. Bucky scende dal davanzale con la solita grazia, le ali scure dietro di lui che gli aggiungono un’aura drammatica. Per Steve è un colpo al cuore anche così.  
Quando lo tocca, lo trova gelido ed è veloce nel drappeggiare le coperte intorno a loro e avvolgerli nel bozzolo caldo della lana.  
ꟷ Erskine lo aveva capito, ꟷ è un sussurro contro il suo collo, ma Steve lo ascolta, ꟷ non un bravo soldato, ma un uomo buono, ꟷ e gli batte un dito sul petto. Una, due, tre volte. Bucky preme fino a piegare la mano a pugno e scavargli con le unghie i muscoli del petto.  
Steve lo avvolge in un abbraccio protettivo, rimboccandogli le coperte fino al naso: ꟷ Shh, va tutto bene, amore.  
Ma Bucky scuote piano la testa, le unghie che incidono più in profondità.  
ꟷ Io sono sempre stato bravo solo a obbedire.  
ꟷ Buck, ꟷ e se lo stringe ancora più contro, gli spinge la mano più a fondo dandogli un permesso implicito, con il mento a posarsi sopra la sua testa e con le braccia e le gambe a chiuderlo in un guscio protettivo ꟷ prendi tutto quello di cui hai bisogno, sono qui.


End file.
